Our Twisted Future - Class 78 Reunion
by Davie232
Summary: A month had passed since Makoto and Kyoko got to see Junko again along with their families. The pair felt they didn't get to spend enough time with Junko last time around so they decide to go back to see her one last time. But they end up seeing their old classmates instead. Rated M for violence and swearing.


Makoto and Kyoko were standing in the school grounds waiting for the school bell to ring so Komaru can leave class. It had been a few months few Komaru started school, and she really enjoyed it.

As the other parents waited for their own children, they all got on their knees to respect their Emperor and Empress. "Please stand up everyone and focus on your own life please" Makoto ordered.

Everyone stood up and began to ignore the couple. "That's better" Makoto smiled. "Oh look at my Emperor showing his power" Kyoko giggled. "Maybe you can show me some of that power tonight" she winked at him.

"Anything for you my Empress" he chuckled, Makoto pulled Kyoko in for a kiss. "My Empress Kyoko Kirigiri, I love you" he smiled warmly. "My Emperor Makoto Naegi, I love you too" she returned the smile.

The bell for the school rang, and they saw Komaru running out of the building. She hugged her parents, Komaru then took her mother's hand and then her fathers and the trio walked home.

Usually, they would drive home. But it was a lovely autumn day, Makoto and Kyoko always enjoyed walking with their daughter when the weather was beautiful.

When the trio got back to the palace, Komaru headed straight to the table in the dining room and started to do her homework. While Makoto and Kyoko went to the living room to watch a movie.

As time went on, Makoto and Kyoko took a step back from controlling the world as Emperor and Empress. They wanted to the world to function without them. However, from time to time, the couple would show themselves if they found something that they didn't like was happening, Makoto and Kyoko would personally stop it.

Other times they would send Izuru Kamukura to put a stop things. Izuru became the couple enforcer per say. He often travels to different countries to see what they are up to and inform Makoto and Kyoko. It helps him from getting bored which was a plus.

The couple kept close ties to a few of members of class 77 over the years since the couple took control of the world. Sonia Neverland continued to reign Novoselic as Queen. Her country grew from strength to strength. Her popularity with her people was always sky high, thanks to her beloved Emperor and Empress.

Sonia had her people build a private family home, for Makoto, Kyoko and Komaru. Whenever the trio came to visit, which was quite a lot, the trio enjoyed going to Novoselic.

Mikan Tsumiki was still the couples personal private nurse. Mikan was in charge of all Komaru booster shots when she was growing up.

Mahiru Koizumi became the couple official photographer, whenever Kyoko wanted a family photo to be taken. Mahiru would be there in a flash. She also travels the world and takes pictures of everything. Then she would post them online for Komaru to see, so the young girl could learn about the world.

Whenever the couple has issues with their cars, they went to Kazuichi Soda to get them fixed. He would also try and repair any broken items that Makoto and Kyoko may have.

"Daddy, that's me all done," Komaru said as she ran into the living room and showed her parents her homework book. Kyoko took the book, she and Makoto had a quick look. "That's my girl" Makoto smiled.

"Your such a clever cookie," he said. "You didn't need my help nor your mothers this time. I'm really proud of you Komaru." "Thanks, daddy" Komaru smiled. Kyoko handed the book back to her daughter.

"Komaru what would you like for dinner?" Kyoko asked. "Mummy dinner is already on Chisa is making it" Komaru replied. Kyoko rolled her eyes, "is she now?" "Yes mum, Chisa asked me what I wanted for dinner."

"See that woman" Kyoko sighed, and she got up and headed for the kitchen. Chisa was humming away to some music that was playing on the radio; she never heard Kyoko come in. The Empress noticed two plates sitting on the worktop.

"Chisa," Kyoko said. The older woman turned around, and she smiled at Kyoko. "What are you doing?" Kyoko asked. Chisa looked at her Empress confused. "I'm making dinner for Komaru and Mukruo" she replied.

"Why? I thought we agreed I would make the dinner tonight?" Kyoko said. "Empress, have you forgotten?" Chisa replied. "Mukuro is taking Komaru out later on." Kyoko eyes widen in shock. "It appears that I have forgotten, Chisa forgive me."

"No, it's fine Empress, although I will admit, that you and Makoto haven't been yourselves since last month," Chisa said concerned. "Komaru doesn't see it. But Mukuro and I have."

Before Kyoko got a chance to answer back, Mukuro came into the kitchen wearing her work clothes. "Hello, Mukuro how was work?" Chisa smiled. "Great, all the children were well-behaved today."

Mukuro then looked at Kyoko. "Has Komaru done her homework yet?" "Yes, she has" Kyoko replied. Mukuro nodded, and she turned her head back to Chisa. "Do you need a hand with the dinner?" The former soldier asked. "Nope, I'm fine" Chisa smiled. "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Fantastic" Mukuro smiled in return. "I will get the bikes out then while I wait." Mukuro left the kitchen looking forward to spending time with Komaru. "I guess I will make dinner just for me, you and Makoto then" Kyoko mumbled.

An hour later

Makoto, Kyoko and Chisa were having dinner. "So do you mind me asking what's up with the both of you?" Chisa asked. "Ever since Makoto found his closure with his sister, you and him haven't been the same."

Makoto put down his folk and said, "there was something else that we didn't tell you nor Mukuro." "That is?" Chisa asked with curiosity. "What I'm about to say stay between the three of us understood?" Makoto said firmly.

Chisa nodded, and Makoto began to talk. "When me and Kyoko were at the site of my sister's death, I saw Junko leaning against a wall looking at me." "Enoshima?" Chisa in shock. "Yes," Makoto replied.

"At first I thought I was seeing things and being at the site was messing with me. But Kyoko asked me if we could go the park, where Kyoko almost died all those many years ago. I agree, and so we went. When we got there and went to the swing-set Kyoko saw Junko herself sitting on one of the swings."

"Was Enoshima hunting you two?" Chisa asked. Makoto and Kyoko looked at each, "Yes she was" Kyoko replied. "When I saw Junko, I realised that Junko appeared at important places in our lives. So I said to Makoto that we should go to Hope's Peak because Junko was bound to show up there."

"I presume that she did show up?" Chisa asked. "Yes, she did," Kyoko answered. "Junko appeared in front of us holding a sign saying find a medium." "Wait isn't that no someone that can talk to the dead?" Chisa said in surprise.

"Yes, moving on. Me and Makoto sought out a medium, and we were able to speak to Junko… and our family as well" Kyoko sighed. "Your family?" Chisa replied in disbelief.

"Yes, it was a … interesting experience, and one that Makoto and I will not speak about," Kyoko said firmly. Chisa didn't push the subject any further about the couple families but instead thought of a better question.

"What was it like seeing Enoshima after 7 years?" She asked. "It was good to see her," Kyoko said warmly. "I see," Chisa said slowly. "Maybe I should go and check out this medium to see if I can talk to Kyosuke."

"Are you sure that you could handle seeing him again?" Kyoko asked. Chisa looked down at her food became quiet. Kyoko put down her knife, and she reached out and grabbed Chisa hand. "I know what you did 7 years ago still stings. But you did the right thing, Munakata and Sakakura had to be killed. They both stood in the way of a better world; even you can admit that this world is in better shape than it was before the despair kicked in."

"I know that Empress" Chisa replied quietly. "You and the Emperor had a vision for this world, and you two have kept your word. No more hate, crimes or killings, you two have created a utopia. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have Kyosuke and Sakakura by my side and seeing the world you two have built."

"Those two would hate it," Makoto said coldly. "Due to the simple fact that class 77 and all those other people who were in despair is still alive…. just like you Chisa. Those two vision of a perfect world is to destroy all despair and kill everyone who was in despair. As Kyoko said to you 7 years ago, Munakata would have killed you on the spot if he found out that you were a secret member of despair."

Chisa burst out crying causing Makoto to sigh. "Chisa, forgive me if I was to hash, but it's the truth." "I know it is" she sobbed. "But I'm still carrying regret from my time as a member of despair. I miss the only man I ever loved Kyosuke and my close friend Sakakura every day."

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other and Kyoko give him a nod. "Chisa Yukizome" Makoto said firmly. "I order you as your Emperor to forget about your past as a member of despair as well as Munataka and have me, Kyoko, Komaru and Mukuro in your life, you don't need anyone else understood?"

Chisa looked at her Emperor as she cleared her eyes. "Yes I understand" she sobbed. "Good" Makoto smiled. "Now repeat the command I have just given you." "You as my Emperor have ordered me to forget about my past a member of despair as well forget about Munataka and Sakakura. You, Empress, Lady Komaru and Mukuro are the only people that I need in my life" Chisa said robotically.

"Very good," Makoto said. "Once we have dinner, you're in charge of the palace until Komaru and Mukuro come back. Kyoko and I are going out soon." "As you wish Emperor" Chisa replied quietly. "Also remember this stay between the three of us understand?"

"Of course Emperor" Chisa replied weakly as she went back to her dinner as did the couple.

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko were in the car with Makoto driving as the couple wanted to be alone. "Sometimes I wish Chisa would forget all about Munataka; she was the one that pushed him to his limit when she was brainwashed the first time" Makoto sighed.

"But can you blame her Makoto, she couldn't control her actions. I will be honest, Chisa dragging Munataka into the tipping point of despair is cute" Kyoko smiled. "Cute?" Makoto said amused.

"Yes cute, think about it" Kyoko replied. "Chisa could have killed Munataka at any point, just of the think of the despair she would have gotten. But instead of killing him, she pushed towards the despair. There must have been a small part of the old Chisa still in her despair persona."

"Oh right I get you now" Makoto replied. "If he did fall into despair, then the two of them would be together causing despair as a couple." "You got it" Kyoko giggled. "I came close to falling into despair once. But you saved me Makoto" she smiled.

"Your hands?" Makoto asked. Kyoko nodded, "when I saw my hands after the bandages came off. I felt despair that my hands were ruined. But you held my hands and kissed them every night when I moved into your parent's house."

"I will always love your hands no matter what," Makoto said warmly. "You saved me from despair as well. When you spoke to me at the park after Komaru died." "Back then I didn't want you to do anything stupid," Kyoko said softly.

"I did say a lot of stupid things that night," he said regrettably. "Yes, you did. But I managed to calm you down that night" she smiled. "I love you Kyoko, you have been at my side always, and I wouldn't want it any other way" he replied warmly.

"Likewise Makoto, I love you, and I will always be your loving Empress" she blushed. The couple went silent as they continued to drive to their destination. They were going to back to see the medium in order to speak to Junko one last time since they were interrupted by their families showing up as well.

When they arrived, they spoke to the old woman, and she led the couple into the room, and the trio sat down at the table. They began to hold hands, and they all closed their eyes, "I can't sense your friend this time," said the old woman. "But I can feel 8 other spirits who want to talk to you."

"8 other spirits," Makoto said surprised. "Makoto it must Maizono and the others," Kyoko said annoyed. "I can leave the room right now if you want and leave you two be," said the old woman. "Yes please do that," Kyoko said. She and Makoto both let go of the old woman's hand, and she left the room.

Makoto and Kyoko held each hand's, and they closed their eyes again. They both felt weird again, and they felt cold like they did last month. The couple opened their eyes to find themselves back in the white void and they saw Sayaka, Leon, Sakura, Taka, Mondo, Chihiro who was dressed in men clothing, Celestia and Hifumi all looking not best pleased to see them.

Makoto stood in front of his wife in case anything went wrong. "It's been awhile hasn't it Emperor and Empress," Sayaka said sarcastically. "At least you know your place Maizono," Kyoko smirked.

"Don't you dare smirk at me you heartless bitch" Sayaka said in anger. Kyoko smirk left her face, and she attempted to walk past Makoto, but she stopped when he raised his arm to block her.

"Don't let Maizono get to you ok" he said turning his head slightly to look at her. She nodded, and he turned his head back to his dead classmates.

"You two fuckers make me sick," Mondo coldly. "How could the both of you turn a blind eye to Enoshima killing game?" "Because we were safe that's why" Makoto replied.

"I'm really disappointed in you two," Taka said shaking his head. "We all became a close family during the lockdown. But your selfish actions ruined everything." "So you regained your memories by the sound of it?" Kyoko said.

"We all have" Taka answered. "We all regained them after we all died." "If that is the case, then I find it laughable that 7 of you can stand beside each other after what happened" Makoto chuckled.

"Everyone here has made mistakes we can all admit that," Taka said softly. "Leon and Sayaka had their talk, Bro and Chihiro had theirs, and I had mines with Hifumi and Celestia. While they had theirs, it was tough talking to the two people who had planned to kill you."

"We all forgive each other" Chihiro said. "Because we were a family who was betrayed by two of our own." "I don't see how Kyoko and I betrayed anyone," Makoto said coldly.

"Stop playing the fool Naegi," Chihiro said in anger. Which surprised the couple because they never saw Chihiro angry during their time at Hope's Peak. "You two knew about Enoshima plan, and you both kept your memories. While all of us had lost 2 years of memories and friendships, we all made."

"You make a fair point on that, but you can't blame us for everything else," Kyoko said. "Remember four of you committed murder. While Makoto and I didn't."

"While that is true," Celestia said. "But the game was rigged from the very start, and the odds were stacked against us." "Rigged as if" Makoto laughed. "Your own greed was your undoing Yasuhiro."

Celestia raised a small smile, "that won't work on me this time Naegi. I have come to accept my real name, but I still prefer to be called Celestia" she said, and she slowly grabbed Hufumi hand.

"My own greed did let me down, your right about that Naegi. But after regaining my memories. I know what is most important to me." "What's that?" Makoto asked. "My love for Hufumi, and the close bonds I share with my classmates. We have become a family again, and we stand together against you two."

Makoto and Kyoko chose not to reply as Sakura stepped forward. "I want you two to stay away from Aoi from now on. How you two treated her last month was awful" Sakura said firmly. "We will do as we please," Kyoko said coldly. "Her hitting Makoto still annoys me to this very day. So I will treat her in any way I want."

"I'm warning you Kirigiri," Sakura said darkly. "You're warning me? How dare you, if you haven't gone and commented suicide, Asahina would be doing a lot better" Kyoko said in anger. Sakura folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" Kyoko demanded. Sakura didn't reply which caused Kyoko to smile. "How can you smile?" Sayaka asked. "Easy, I put Ogami in her place. So Maizono what's it like to have a plan backfire on you?" Kyoko giggled.

Sayaka eyes narrowed on the former detective. "Not great as you would guess. But I regret my actions as does Leon." "I watched you and Kuwata battled each other when I went to see Junko; I was glad that you died" Kyoko smiled. "You kept trying to worm your way into Makoto affections over the course of two years, and it was becoming tiresome. Even when you lost your memories, you were still at it."

"That's because I loved Naegi, all the way back when we were in middle school, "Sayaka replied. "When I saw him at Hope's Peak, I wanted to ask him out. But when I found it that you had your claws in him, I was annoyed. Because I knew he could do well better plus my hands are beautiful compared to yours."

Makoto eyes narrowed on Sayaka; he wasn't going to let her hurt Kyoko feelings. "Do you think you're better than Kyoko?" Makoto asked her. "Of course I am" Sayaka replied. "I'm cheerful; I show emotion, and most importantly I can smile."

"But Kyoko can do that as well," Makoto said warmly. "You forgot to mention that you're a slut as well." "How dare you I am not a slut?" Sayaka said in anger. "Yes, you are, remember when we went up to the 5th floor. After me and Kyoko had that little 'fight' in the cafeteria. You saw your chance to get into my boxers, and I led you on like a stupid fool, and that's when Mukuro got you" he chuckled.

"You couldn't care less if I was dating Kyoko. As long as your going to have my cock in your pussy nothing else matter to you" he said leaving everyone shocked including Kyoko.

Makoto grabbed Kyoko hand and held it tightly. "Kyoko has been at my side since we were 12 years old and we always supported each other during our darkest moments. I love her with all my heart, and I'm honoured to have her as my Empress."

Kyoko began to blush as she walked around to face him and the couple kissed passionately which annoyed Sayaka greatly. "I still haven't forgotten what you did to my body Kirigiri," Sayaka said in anger.

The couple stopped kissed, and Kyoko turned around to see Sayaka, while Makoto wrapped his arms around Kyoko. "Ah yes, how could I forget" Kyoko giggled. "You have our thanks for getting Makoto and me out of a jam. You became a smoking hot slut."

Sayaka had heard enough, and she ran towards the pair. Makoto threw Kyoko out of the way, Sayaka started to slap Makoto silly. Kyoko wasn't to let Maizono attack her man. She grabbed Sayaka by the hair and pulled the former idol to the ground.

Kyoko started to kick Sayaka in the rib cage. Makoto was checking his face for blood, as he and Kyoko failed to notice Mondo walking up to the pair. He grabbed Makoto by the neck and threw latter away from the fight.

"MAKOTO" Kyoko screamed she tried to get away from Sayaka and Mondo, but the former idol grabbed Kyoko leg. "You're not going anywhere bitch," Sayaka said. As Kyoko began to use her other leg to Sayaka rig cage again to break free, she failed to notice Celestia walking up, and the former gambler stuck her nails into Kyoko face and moved her nails down the detective's face.

Kyoko screamed in pain as Makoto got to his feet, he saw Mondo running at him. "Shit, not good" he mumbled as Mondo tackled him to the ground and started to punch Makoto face in. "This is what you get for destroying our family," Mondo said in anger as punches continued to rain in on Makoto face.

Celestia had pulled her nails out of Kyoko face, and she was happy with the damage she had caused. She had let her guard down for a few seconds and Kyoko seize the chance. She headbutted Celestia causing the former gambler to hit the deck.

Kyoko then used her other foot to stamp down on Sayaka arm that was holding her foot. Sayaka screamed in pain as she let go of Kyoko foot and the latter ran towards her husband.

She kicked Mondo the ribs causing him to let go of Makoto. Then with all her strength, she punched Mondo in the face causing him to fall on his back freeing Makoto and Kyoko pulled him away from Mondo.

She quickly helped her husband to his feet, and he stood in front of her. "You ok Kyoko?" He concerned. "Yes, I will live. Makoto we need to get out of here fast" she replied. "Agreed, but how to get back to the world of the living," he said.

"You two won't be going anywhere," Sayaka said darkly. "We want payback for what you two have done." Then Leon joined her as did Mondo and Celestia. "So how come the other 4 are staying back?" He asked trying to buy time for himself and Kyoko.

"Chihiro, Taka, Sakura and Hufumi didn't want any more violence, and we respect their wishes. But for us we want you both to suffer" Celestia said. Makoto had no plans how to avoid this, and he quickly turned to Kyoko.

"I want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back," he said firmly. "No, I will not" Kyoko snapped. "We are in this together for better or worse. I will not leave your side."

Makoto knew it was pointless to argue with Kyoko and he kissed her on the forehead and turned back around. "Oh Naegi, if you didn't date her and dated me instead you wouldn't become so fucking twisted," Sayaka said as she narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"I would rather date Junko than you" Makoto replied. Sayaka eyes widen, and for a few seconds, she looked sad. "You rather date the despair loving bitch over me?"

"Yes, I would" Makoto grinned. "Junko is a close friend, and she wouldn't try and murder someone and pin the blame on me. You claimed that you loved me Maizono, but to a pull a stunt like that is unforgivable."

Sayaka clinched her fists in anger. "I wanted out; I had to save my band." "Maizono what did I tell you after you watched that video" Makoto sighed. "That I would find us a way out of here but no you give into despair, and you tried to kill someone."

"At least I failed, but you… well, we all know what happened between you and your sister" Sayaka smiled. "You leave my sister out of this you backstabbing bitch" Makoto snapped.

"Oh did I hit a nerve" Sayaka giggled. "Sayaka stop" Leon demanded. "Stop bring up Naegi past and just focus on why we are here." "Fine" Sayaka sighed. "You three ready?" Leon, Celestia and Mondo nodded, and the four of them charged at the couple.

Kyoko rushed past Makoto and managed to punch Celestia in the face, but she was tackled to the ground by Sayaka. While Makoto managed to avoid Mondo punch that was aimed at him.

Makoto managed to uppercut Leon to send the former ultimate baseball star crashing to the ground. He quickly pushed Sayaka off Kyoko, and the latter managed to kick Celestia who was still on the ground in the face.

Kyoko crawled over to the former idol and laid into her face with punch after punch. "This will teach you never to disrespect us ever again," Kyoko said in anger. She stopped punching the idol after she heard Makoto cry out in pain.

She turned her head to see Makoto getting strangled by Mondo. She quickly got off Sayaka and rushed to her husband aid. "One more step Kirigiri and I will snap Naegi neck," Mondo said darkly.

Kyoko froze with horror; she didn't have a plan to get them out of this mess. She wasn't sure if them dying here means they die in the real world; she wasn't willing to test that theory out.

As Kyoko was deep thought, Celestia grabbed her from behind, and Kyoko couldn't break free. Sayaka walked in front Kyoko and started to punch Kyoko all over. With Kyoko being secured Mondo released his hold on Makoto's neck and the latter fell to the ground on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Leon ran in and kicked Makoto in the rib cage causing him to cough up blood. Mondo then put his foot on Makoto chest and began to force Makoto down on his back; then Mondo started to walk back and forth crashing his foot on Makoto chest every time causing Makoto to cough up blood.

"MAKOTO" Kyoko screamed. "Shut up you heartless bitch," Sayaka said. "Never," Kyoko said in defiance. Kyoko looked down and saw her Celestia's feet were. She raised her foot and stamped down on Celestia's foot, Celestia screamed out in pain, and she let go of Kyoko.

Now sensing her chance, Kyoko punched Sayaka out of the way and rushed to Makoto only to be blocked by Leon. "Step away Kirigiri, I rather not hit a woman," he said. Kyoko ignored Leon and headbutted him out of the way.

"Owada stop walking over Makoto right now I'm warning you." Mondo left one foot on Makoto chest. "What are you going to do stop me as if" Mondo replied as he watched Leon, Celestia and Sayaka get back up.

"I'm going to enjoy this crushing the life out of Naegi as you watched Kirigiri. Someone hold her" Mondo ordered. Celestia and Sayaka walked forward but stopped in horror as they saw someone appear behind Mondo.

Mondo felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head to see who it was. "Headmaster Kirigiri," Mondo said in disbelief. "Lady Celestia, Sayaka behind you" Hufumi shouted.

The two women turned around to see a very pissed of Junko Enoshima. Junko quickly lashed out at the pair with two quick punches knocking them over and then she ran over to Leon. Instead of facing Junko wrath he legged back to Hufumi and the others like a coward.

"I advice you and the other 7 to leave here right now," Jin said darkly. Mondo saw the anger in his former Headmaster eyes and quickly back off, he headed over to Sayaka and Celestia. He helped them get back on their feet and they re-joined the others, then they promptly vanished.

Jin quickly rushed over to Kyoko as Junko rushed to Makoto. "Sweetheart are you ok?" "Jun…ko" Makoto said. Junko started to cry as she held him in her arms.

"Kyoko I'm glad you're ok, but why are you back here?" Jin asked. "Me and Makoto wanted to speak to Junko one last time. But as you saw things got out of hand" Kyoko replied.

Jin wrapped his arms around his daughter which surprised her, and she tried to fight out of it. "Father, please stop, I don't deserve a hug from you." "I couldn't care less, what you do or do not deserve" he replied firmly.

Kyoko stopped fighting the hug, and it began to feel nice. Jin let go of his daughter, and she quickly made her way to Makoto side.

"Makoto are you ok?" Kyoko asked. "Yeah, I'm fine I think. Junko, please stop crying you're getting me wet here." "Sorry Sweetheart, when I saw you like this my heart broke" Junko sobbed.

She looked at Kyoko, and she was left angered by the state of Kyoko face. "Babe your face" she whispered. "I'm fine Junko. I will recover I'm just worried about Makoto; he took damage than I did" Kyoko replied.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Junko asked. "We wanted to speak to you one last time. We never got a chance to speak much because of our families showing up" Kyoko said. "But after what happened today. Makoto and I will be staying well clear of this place."

"I didn't even know that you two were even here. Your father came to me and said that you were in danger" Junko said. "Father is this true?" Kyoko asked. "Yes, it is. I could sense your presence here, and then I grew worried. I went off to find Enoshima because I knew she would come with me to see what was up."

"Father thank you," Kyoko said softly. "Don't mention it" Jin replied. Junko helped Makoto to sit up, and he looked awful. "Kyoko are you ok?" He asked his wife. "Yes, I'm fine. Hopefully, our beatings don't carry over to our real bodies, or we will have some explaining to do when we get home."

"Yeah let's hope, or Mukuro will bug us about it" Makoto chuckled. "Don't forget about Chisa as well?" Kyoko smiled as she held his hand. "Junko, I'm sorry that you have to see us like this," she said.

"Babe forget about it, as long as you and Sweetheart are ok, that's all I care about. But you need to keep your word about not coming back here" Junko said firmly. "Don't worry we will" Makoto mumbled.

"Can you help us get back?" Kyoko asked. "No problem Babe," Junko said. "Close your eyes." Makoto and Kyoko closed their eyes. "Goodbye, Junko, father" Kyoko said softly.

The couple felt the shift, and they opened their eyes, and they were back in the room. "Kyoko your face is back to normal" Makoto said blowing a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear, how is your body?" She asked.

Makoto stood up and began to walk around. "I feel fine" he replied. "Another plus" Kyoko sighed. "Come on let's go home."

They left the building and got in the car this time Kyoko drove. The pair didn't talk to each until they stopped at a red light. "Makoto are you ok?" Kyoko asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just upset that's all" he sighed.

"About what?" Kyoko asked. "I failed to protect you from our class; I'm a useless husband." "Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "Please, Kyoko we can talk about it when we get home. I want to be left alone" he said.

Kyoko remained quiet as drove them home. Once they arrived at the palace, the couple went inside with Makoto heading straight for their bedroom. Kyoko went into the living room, where she saw Komaru, Mukuro and Chisa watching a film.

The trio didn't notice that she was there, so she quietly left the room and headed for the kitchen. She put the kettle on and then leaned on the counter closing her eyes to think.

A minute later, the kettle finished boiling, and she made herself a cup of tea. She headed to the bedroom, where she saw Makoto lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

She went over to the bed, and she sat the cup on her bedside table, and she joined him on the bed. "Kyoko" Makoto whispered. "I'm sorry."

She took her gloves off, and she held one of his hands. "Makoto don't be sorry. Today was unfortunate; we never saw it coming. Also, you stood in front of me protecting me from the danger that stood in front of us. You pushed to me one side when Maizono made her first attack."

"But still I never did enough" Makoto replied sadly. "In my eyes, you did more than enough. I'm very proud of you Makoto Naegi" Kyoko said as she leaned over him and kissed on the lips.

"Do you feel better?" She asked him. "Much better, thanks Kyoko," he said softly, and he kissed her. "I'm glad to hear," she said as she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"The others can blame us all they want. In the end, they craved into their own weakness and killed their own classmates" Makoto said firmly. "They will never understand Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "They will always see us as the bad guys. Even though we destroyed the despair and built a utopia of peace."

The couple became quiet as they enjoy each others company. "Kyoko I love you" he whispered. "I love you to Makoto" she softly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I've launched a poll and you guys can find it on my profile. Are Makoto and Kyoko good, grey or evil in OTF? I would enjoy seeing you guys opinion the matter.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**


End file.
